Catherine Mary Hogan (1864-1941)
|Burial = |Father =John Hogan (1828-1886) |Mother =Winifred Conboy (c1833-c1905) |Spouse =Thomas Morrissey I (1863-1928) |Marriage = Saint Patrick's Cathedral Manhattan, New York |Children =Thomas Morrissey II (1889) Winifred Agnes Morrissey (1890-1985) John Morrissey (1892-1953) Richard Morrissey (1894-1895) Mary Morrissey (1896-1898) Thomas Morrissey III (1898-1919) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Findagrave = }} Catherine Mary Hogan (1864-1941) aka Kate Hogan; Immigrant from Ireland to USA around 1880 or 1881 (b. January 1864, Hollygrove township, Athleague parish, Killeroran district, County Galway/Roscommon, Ireland - d. February 06, 1941, Nassau Hospital, Mineola, Nassau County, New York, USA) Parents *John Hogan (1828-1886) of Hollygrove, Ireland *Winifred Conboy (1828-aft1911) of Hollygrove, Ireland Siblings *Bridget Hogan (c1860-?) who married Michael Boyle (c1856-?). *Moira Hogan (c1861-?). *Michael Hogan (c1863-?). *Jane Elizabeth Hogan (1864-1949) who emigrated to the United States and married Martin Matthew Gelchion I (1858-1899) who was a gardener *Patrick Hogan (1866-?). *Winifred Hogan (c1870-?) who came to the US and married John Healy I (c1870-bef1920). *Ann Elizabeth Hogan (c1870-?) who came to the US and it is not known if she married. There were other children and more work will have to be done to find the entire set of siblings in the Irish baptismal books. Emigration Catherine Hogan emigrated to the US around 1880-1881. Marriage She married Thomas Morrissey I (1863-1928), a shipping laborer, on November 25, 1888. The ceremony was at Saint Patrick's Cathedral in Manhattan. Children *Thomas Morrissey II (1889) who died as an infant *Winifred Agnes Morrissey (1890-1985) who married Francis Herbert Kellar (1888-1934) who was a photographer *John Morrissey (1892-1953) who married Mary Duffy (c1895-?) *Richard Morrissey (1894-1895) who died as an infant *Mary Morrissey (1896-1898) who died as an infant *Thomas Morrissey III (1898-1919) who died as a youth Manhattan, New York From at least 1900 to 1910 she was living with her husband and children at 147 Amsterdam Avenue in Manhattan in New York City, New York and in 1930 she was living at 110 West 102nd Street in Manhattan in New York City with Michael Hogan (c1858-?) who was her brother; and Raymond Hogan (1910-?), her nephew. Death Catherine died at Nassau Hospital in Mineola in Nassau County, New York. Her death certificate number was "12069". Her cause of death was "brachiogenic carcinoma with diastomal obstruction". She also suffered from thrombosis of her superior vena cava. She was hospitalized on January 17, 1941 and died on February 06, 1941. She was 74 years old. She was living at the home of her daughter, Winifred at 32 First Street in Miracle, North Hempstead on Long Island. Burial Catherine was buried in Calvary Cemetery in Woodside, Queens, New York, with her husband and her three children that died as infants: Thomas, Richard and Mary. Memories of Hollygrove, Ireland *Anne Morrissey Noonan writes on July 16, 2008: John Morrissey died December 30th, 1953. He was married to Mary Duffy of Kilmovee, County Mayo, Ireland. She died in August 1956. My father, Richard, died 2001. John and Mary lived in Manhattan, and later in Astoria and Woodside (Queens) New York. John, my grandfather, was a salesperson for the Kellogg (cereal) company. He was known to be a math genius, and won Euchre (card game) matches in NYC as a young child. We have been many times to Hollygrove, Ireland, including having stayed at the old homestead of Catherine Mary Hogan (who went by the name Kate, not Mary as has been reported in other postings). Kate Hogan's sister (Winifred) married John Healy. Their son, Tom Healy, my father's first cousin, lived in Athleague. We knew Tom (aka Granddad Healy), as he lived to be nearly 100 years old. He was married to Kate Healy who is still living. The Healy family that are related to us reside in Roscommon. We also knew Kate Hogan's nephew John Hogan who lived in the house in Hollygrove, Ireland. The house in Hollygrove was sold sometime around the year 2001 to the next door neighbor who had been a good friend to John in his old age. External links *Catherine Hogan at Geni *Catherine Hogan at Findagrave Images File:Morrisey Hogan 1888 marriage.png|1888 marriage File:1920 census Morrisey Hogan.jpg|1920 US census File:Hogan-Catherine 1941 death certificate.png|1941 death certificate Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Married in St. Patrick's Cathedral (New York)